


For WonderLand!!!

by OmegaDirewolf



Series: Disney [1]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010)
Genre: Alice!Reader, Believe in Six Impossible Things Before Breakfast, F/M, Fluff, Frabjous Day, Teen!MadHatter, Vorpal Sword - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaDirewolf/pseuds/OmegaDirewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frabjous Day with a little twist...</p>
            </blockquote>





	For WonderLand!!!

You were standing on top off a column, searching for the Jabberwocky.  
It was finally Frabjous Day, and you fought against the Red Queen's champion as the White Queen, the White Army, and your lover the Hatter fought against her army.  
As you looked around for the treacherous beast, you glanced out to the battle field, seeing the Hatter fighting against the Knave of Hearts, Stayne.  
Suddenly, the Jabberwocky rose up to the side of you. You raised the Vorpal Sword, fighting against it before it through you into the air.  
Coming down, with the Vorpal Sword positioned to cut it's neck, you said the one thing that could come to mind at that moment...  
_"OFF WITH YOU HEAD!!!"_  
Silence overtook the battlefield as you screamed that, the head of the Jabberwocky rolling down the stairs that wrapped around the column you stood upon. You landed crouched on your legs as it's body limply fell, touching the ground below the same time it's head did.  
The army of the Red Queen began to surrender, dropping their weapons, ignoring her demands to press on, even calling her _'bloody big head.'_  
You saw as Cheshire stole the Red Queen's crown, transforming it and placing it upon the White Queen's head. You climbed down the column's steps as the White Queen spoke.  
"Iracebeth of Crims," she began, but that was all you heard as you walked over to your Mad Hatter.  
"How's that for muchness," you mused, wiping remnants of purple blood from your (s/c) skin and trying your best to wipe it from your (h/c) hair.  
"I'd say it's come back, Alice," he said in the dark brooding voice you loved oh so much.  
You chuckled as you wrapped your arms around his neck, leaning in for a kiss.  
An array of loud gasps interrupted and you spun around to see Stayne with a knife in hand, attempting to kill the Red Queen. With quick thinking the Hatter pulled out a pin from his hat and threw it at the Knave's hand.  
The Knave of Hearts gasped in pain as he dropped the blade, the Red Queen looking ready to burst her head, screaming about how Stayne attempted to kill her.  
The White Queen continued to banish them to the Outlands calmly as they were dragged away by soldiers of the Red Army.  
You watched as the White Queen went over to the Jabberwocky's head, using a vial to collect it's purple blood. She stood and walked over to you, handing you the vial.  
"Alice, we thank you for saving Underland from the treachery of my sister and to show our gratitude, we present you with your ticket back home," the Queen said.  
You looked to the Hatter who had a hopeful look on his soft face.  
"You could stay, you know?" the Hatter whispered.  
You smiled softly. "What an idea. What a mad, crazy, wonderful idea." You paused looking to the vial. "You know, I try to believe in as many as six impossible things before breakfast."  
"That is an excellent practice," he mused.  
You smiled. "One... I slayed the Jabberwocky. Two... we defeated the Red Queen's army. Three... cats can transform crowns. Four... the Jabberwocky's blood can take me home. Five... I'm in love with the Mad Hatter. Six... I can stay in Underland."  
A grin spread over the Hatter's features as he wrapped his arms around you, pressing his soft lips against yours. He pulled back a bit after, releasing you so you could turn around.  
"My Queen-" you began.  
"Please, call me Mirana. Mirana of Marmoreal," she put in.  
"Mirana, thank you for this gift, but I won't be needing it." You handed her back the vail as she smiled.  
"Well then, welcome to Underland, Alice. Under the rule of the White Queen."  
You bowed (since you couldn't curtsy with your armor on) before she walked away to the others. You turned back to the happy Hatter.  
You chuckled, wrapping your arms around his neck again. "I still believe this is all a dream."  
He smiled. "Yes, yes, but you'd have to be half mad to dream up something like me."  
You giggled as he stroked your hair. "I love you, Hatter."  
"Raven," he whispered. "My real name... It's Raven."  
You looked at him in surprise before kissing his cheek. "Okay, so tell me Raven... _'Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?'_ "  
He smiled as you quoted him. "I haven't the slightest idea," he whispered.  
You giggled, pressing your forehead against his, (e/c) eyes boring into his.  
"I love you, Alice," he whispered.  
"And I love you, Raven."  
You shared a passionate kiss, your hands tangling into his curly orange hair, his hands gripping your waist tight against him.  
You pulled back, slipping off his hat and putting it on your head as you began to Futterwacken.  
Raven laughed as he joined, doing way better than you.  
Cheshire, Uilleam (the Dodo bird), Bayard the Bloodhound, Thackery Earwicket (the March Hare), Mallymkun (the Dormouse), Nivens McTwisp (the White Rabbit), Tweedledee and Tweedledum, Mirana and the Bandersnatch all watched as you happily danced, most joining in, even the Queen.  
You stopped, raising Raven's hat. "For Underland!!" you cried and the others cried out as well.  
_**"FOR UNDERLAND!!!"**_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yeah, sorry if this one sucks, I just got the idea and I didn't really think it through, just thought shit up real quick and wrote it down so yeah sorry but I mean the other ones are decent, so take a look at those :3


End file.
